


Close To You

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, John Winchester is a good dad, M/M, Prom, Slow Dancing, Wooing, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: It has been a year now that Lucifer asked Sam out on a daily basis. It had quickly became a running gag the whole school was never tired off, the most popular guy asking the nerd out. Though it was nearly the prom night and Sam would have liked for him to stop because the worst part in all that was that Sam really had a crush on Lucifer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) is my beta reader. I don't know what I would do without her help and advices. Surely write poorly and full of mistakes. Thank you.

“Hey Sam, would you like to go to the prom with me?”

Sam looked up from his lunch try to find Lucifer's icy blue eyes staring at him.People at the tables nearby giggled. Sam hoped really hard he wasn’t making a fool of himself by blushing.

“Hey Winchester, you were asked a question.” Someone yelled from the distance in the cafeteria.  
“Shut up, Brady!” Lucifer gave back before he returned to stare at Sam. A smirk lifting the corner of his lips. His tongue darted out, it was damn  distracting. Now even Garth started to cough to avoid from laughing at him.

As the answer wasn’t coming, Lucifer spoke again.

“Think about it, alright?”  
“No need for that. It’s no, Lucifer. And it’s not funny.” Sam finally achieved to say.

One of Lucifer’s friends took him back to another table. Lucifer walked backward, a hand on his heart like he had been hit there.

“I am not hungry anymore. Let’s go.” Sam said as he stood up.  
“Wait!” Garth trotted after him, finishing his apple.  
“And it wasn’t funny Garth. Thanks for the support.”  
“Come on, Sam. Why didn’t you say yes anyway? You die to say it to him.”  
“Because all of this is just a joke for him. If you think I like being humiliated in front of everybody like that, you’re wrong.”  
“All I’m saying is, maybe he is really asking you out.”  
“Well, he has a weird way to propose it then.”

It has been a year now that Lucifer asked Sam out on a daily basis. All the school was aware of his so called “crush” on Sam. He was making a point to “flirt” with him very loud and clear all the time, and the joke was on Sam. It had quickly became a running gag the whole school was never tired off, the most popular guy of the school, captain of the football team, and surely future king of the prom to be, asking the nerd out. Even the professors laughed about it.

The worst part was Sam really had a crush on Lucifer. He wasn’t that obvious but if he didn’t miss any of the school team games, it was surely not for the beauty of the sport or for the cheerleaders show. That was more Dean’s department. Even after a year of teasing, each time Lucifer was talking to him, Sam’s heart raced and he stuttered or missed a step or whatever, troubled by him.

But Sam never committed the mistake to fall in Lucifer’s plan. School wasn’t easy everyday and he didn’t have the intention to make it worse with a social suicide by falling in the trap of entering Lucifer’s game so he could be promptly denied and mocked for daring to believe Lucifer was really thinking about going on a date with him.

It’s not because of the lack of ideas Sam had. He had imagined so many dates they could go on. If he ever found the courage to answer yes to one of his rendez-vous and by the biggest odds, it was not a big joke after all. Sam knew it was all daydreams though because today again he had to deal with the mockery of the other students who though it was the best joke that Lucifer would ask Sam out above any cute girls who were following him around at any time of the day or night. Lucifer always had a court around himself and Sam was just not popular enough to be part of it. He made his peace with that. More or less.

Still, he hoped, Lucier would eventually stop to tease him to amuse the other students. Or really mean it when he was asking him on a date.

“He had a point though.” Garth said, breaking Sam’s reflexions.  
“Which is?”  
“We should find a date for the prom. It’s coming soon and we are still alone.”  
“Can’t we just go like that?” Sam whined.  
“Yeah… Sure. We could. But I’d prefer to not be one of those losers who have no date for the prom.”

Sam thought maybe it was some sort of rite of passage they had to pass. There were the exams and the test of asking someone out for the prom. You had to do both at least once to finish high school or you’d stay here forever.

“I’m going to ask Bess.” Garth said, nudging Sam in the ribs.  
“The daughter of the pastor?”  
“Yes, she is cool.”

Sam counciderated her for a moment, pondering the pros and cons of his friend dating the pastor’s daughter. He arrived to the conclusion that she was indeed perfect for Garth. Sam could even see them married in a few years but he didn’t confess it to Garth yet.

“Are you going to ask her friend Becky? We could go together that way.”  
“No, thank you very much.” Sam scoffed. The way Becky looked at him on the rare occasions they talked, weirded him out.  
“I was more thinking about Ruby.” Sam admitted.  
“Marmaduke!” Garth whistled in appreciation.

That evening, when Sam came back home, his father couldn’t miss the smile on his face.

“I asked Ruby to come to the prom with me and she accepted.”  
“Congratulation son,” his father told him before he called Dean to celebrate with a fresh beer.  
“I suppose you’re going to the prom with Anna?” He asked.  
“Yep.”

For Dean, it was easier. He had a gift for that. A bad pun, a charming smile and Dean could put anybody in his pocket. Anna was part of the cheerleaders and they were dating for four months now.

“You asked Becky to the prom?” Dean asked.  
“First Garth, and now you. What do you all have with that girl? I’m not interested in her. She put her hand to my chest, closed her eyes and hyperventilated.”

John laughed quietly, sipping on his bottle.

“That was weird.”  
“She is a real freak you want to say. No, I’m going with Ruby.”  
“Are you sure? I thought she was going with Brady.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“I saw her make out with him after training,” Dean explained.  
“Well, maybe they broke up.” Sam waved his hand.  
“It was today.”

That was shady. But he didn’t want to let it cloud his good mood. Maybe Dean saw wrong.

Sam kept the typical smile of the persons who have a date on his face the whole evening and the days after. During those days, Lucifer didn’t even come with a new excuse to moke Sam in front of everybody. It was a nice change.

Sure, Sam would have preferred to not see that dark look on his face as they crossed in the corridor before the second period, but Sam thought he couldn’t have all at once.

Still, he preferred when Lucifer was giving him one of his charming smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

A week before the prom, Sam got the tickets for Ruby and him. When he came to her to tell her about it and set an hour to come to take her at her home, Ruby laughed to his face.

“Oh you didn’t hear? I’m going with Brady.”  
“But… You told me we’d go together.”  
“He is my boyfriend now, Sam,” she said annoyed, like he was being a spoiled brat. 

She shooed him away, and Sam had to nurse a wounded pride, grumbling at people all day long. The cherry on the top was surely when he found a chocolate bar taped to his locker. To heal his heart he assumed. That was low. There was no name on it but Sam was sure it was a gift from Lucifer. He was about to snap at him when he saw him at the end of the day, but the way Lucifer looked at him kindly stopped him before he opened his mouth.

Maybe he should have been more angry about it. Though, it helped a little when he actually ate that damn chocolate bar. He found himself wishing it was a genuine gift. Ruby should have told him she changed her mind and was now going to the prom with someone else. Sam felt like an idiot, looking at his two tickets. He wanted to go so badly. The whole school would be here, laughing, dancing, partying. And it was too late to ask someone else out for the prom. 

“Go anyway!’ his father argued.  
“Only the losers go alone.”  
“Then, this school is full of losers. A lot of people go to the prom without a date. It’s a fun night, Sammy. It’s too sad for you to not go too.” John answered.  
“I don’t want to be there where everybody will laugh at me because of what Ruby did to me.”  
“So it’s her the bitch, but it’s you who will be punished? That’s not fair. Just don’t think about what the other people think so much. Come if you want to come.” Dean sided with John.  
“I won’t be comfortable going by myself.”  
“So come with Anna and me. What do you say?”  
“I don’t want your pity Dean.”  
“Take your friends with you.” John proposed.  
“They all have a date for the prom.” Sam sighed.  
“Seriously?”  
“Don’t be that surprised, Dean. Everybody is going with someone.”  
“He is not wrong” Dean admitted to their father. “His crush, Lucifer, is going with his full harem. I don’t even know how many girls he brings with him.” Dean made it even worse.  
“He isn’t my crush.” Sam lied.

The look their father and Dean shared talked loud about how obvious Sam was about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s insistence, and his friends agreeing with his big brother about that he should go to the prom anyway ended to win Sam over. He followed them to it. Maybe he wouldn't dance with someone in particular but at least he could still count on his friends to spend a good night.

Sam had put on a nice suit. Dean’s tie matched the color of Anna’s dress. Garth had a horrible suit with embellishments, but Bess wasn’t letting go of his arm for a single minute and had the biggest smile Sam ever saw her. It was a good night but the party really started when the whole football team arrived with their dates. Lucifer in head of them with no less than four girls at his arms. Lilith, Dagon, Abaddon and Meg were all more beautiful the one than the other in their long gowns.

“Show off” Dean muttered to Sam’s ear as he put something in the punch.  
“What did you do?” Sam said alarmed.  
“Nothing wrong. Just a few drops of Jack to make it funnier.”  
“Dean…”  
Sam was about to lecture him when Brady and Ruby arrived. He wasn’t in love with her or anything, but his ego was still wounded.

So instead of telling on Dean, Sam grabbed a cup and drank it down in one go.

“Attaboy.” Dean laughed with pride.

The dance was fun enough. If Sam made an effort, he could pretend he wasn’t listening to people to know if they were making fun of him behind is back for being alone. He could also pretend he wasn’t seeing Ruby and Brady make out on the dance floor. Though it was hard to miss and it wasn’t really a spectacle people wanted to witness. To the point a professor finally get to ask them to tune it down because it wasn’t decent. Not long after that, the couple was nowhere to be seen and another couple was making it their job to take on where they left. Sam saw the director of the school roll his eyes and sigh before he went to stop Dagon from jumping Asmodeus in front of everyone.

Lucifer seemed to not care he had lost a girlfriend. Meg was nudged casually under his arm and he was currently in an agitated talk with some other guys from the football team. They were laughing loud.

Sam prefered to dance and not look that way. But then the music slowed down and all the friends he was dancing with a minute ago paired by two.

All but him.

Sam retreated to the drinks table and took another cup of the orange liquid Dean spiced up earlier. He sipped a little gulp and wrinkled his nose. Apparently Dean wasn’t the only one to have that idea. It tasted horrible. Sam put his drink down and sighed, looking over the dance floor to the people having a good night.

A little further, Lucifer’s eyes caught his, before he got back to talk to his friends.

Sam listened to the lyrics of the old standart his friends were dancing to and he smiled.

He nodded with his head following the soft rhythm of the music, feeling completely stupid.

On the dance floor, Bess had put her cheek to Garth’s and Sam’s friend was closing his eyes, a contented smile lingering on his lips.

Sam looked back to Lucifer’s way but the blond didn’t looked his way this time. Sam sighed. What did he have to lose anyway? He was already nobody. It could hardly be worse. Sam took a sip from his drink to have courage and was reminded how awful it was. He put it down again, cleared his throat and forced his feet to walk a straight line to the wall of footballers.

If Sam was listening to his head, he would have said Lucifer wasn’t looking at him on purpose because his gaze could surely have melted holes on his jacket so much Sam was focused on him. Nothing existed anymore for the time of that quick walk but the beat of his own heart in his ears. Sam was trying to find something to say to Lucifer.

It was Meg who saw him first. She slapped Lucifer’s torso with the back of her little hand and stepped aside from him. Lucifer looked at her, confused, before he finally looked Sam’s way.

Sam arrived in front of him and Lucifer shot him one of his wolfish smiles.

“Hey Sammy.”

Sam didn’t let himself be impressed but he still had found nothing intelligent to say. So he just extended his hand to Lucifer.

This one looked puzzled for a moment but took it anyway. His well known grin faded quickly when Sam tugged him towards him with force. His hand firmly held in Sam’s grip, Lucifer had little choice but to follow Sam on the dancefloor.

There, Sam turned to face him. Lucifer looked utterly lost and it struck Sam that maybe he didn’t dance. Sam went with his instinct, it was too late to turn back. He slid his hands on Lucifer’s waist and tugged them closer. He started to rock them together gently. To his relief, Lucifer put his arms around him too and followed the move.

“You finally said yes to me,” he snarked.

Sam was now conscious everybody had their eyes on them. It was still pitch blank in his mind, his brain functioning too slow and too fast as the same time. So instead of saying something smart or stupid, he leaned forward and whispered the song’s lyrics to Lucifer’s ear because in his mind they were the closest description of him he ever could think of.

_[On the day that you were born the angels got together_  
_And decided to create a dream come true_  
_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue]_

Lucifer’s reaction wasn’t one Sam would have expected.

The blond blushed all the way to his ears and hid his face on Sam’s shoulder. Was Lucifer shying away? Sam couldn’t believe it.

As the song faded softly, Sam lift Lucifer’s chin up just enough so their lips met.

Behind Lucifer’s back, Garth gave Sam a thumb up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The cheesy song if you're interested](https://youtu.be/6inwzOooXRU).


	4. Chapter 4

Dean came back home before Sam. John wasn’t sleeping. He was not the sort of man to be on his boy’s back but still he couldn’t sleep that night and waited for them to come home to know how this important step of their year had gone. Because prom was surely important for young people.

He had a hard time to learn from Dean what was going wrong. From the few informations he succeeded to tear from him so far, the prom was good and he didn’t fight with Anna. All was good between them.

So if everything was all right, like Dean nearly screamed at him, John couldn’t understand why his son was furiously pacing up and down their living room.

A car slowed down in front of their hallway. Dean all but jumped to the window and lifted up the curtain to have a better view. From where he was (John refused to come closer and look outside what was going on, once again he wasn’t that sort of dad, thank you very much), John saw a bright red convertible car parked. Sam was on the passenger seat laughing with another blond guy and the three young women who were on the backseat. The driver jumped out of his seat and trotted around the car to open Sam’s door. A girl shouted “go get him, tiger!” as Sam walked to their front door.

“Who are they?” John asked tilting his head towards Sam’s new friends.  
“The biggest jerk who ever walk the Earth.”

Dean was fuming and let go of the curtain furiously. Oh, that was that. The pieces clicked in place in John’s mind. Sam had found a new “friend” and Dean wasn’t so happy about it.

“And the name is…?” John asked.

Not that it mattered of course. But he had met Anna pretty quickly when Dean started to date her. And, of course, he wasn’t the kind of father to keep an eye on his boys frequentations, but… Who was he trying to fool? He was totally the kind of father who wanted to know who his little boys were dating, what were their grade, what did their parents were doing for a living, where did they live and what was their phone number. Just in case… And he had a shotgun. Just in case too. Not that it was linked… Of course.

“Milton, Lucifer.” Dean recited.  
“The football captain?”   
“Yeah, king of the douchebags in the flesh. What’s taking him so long?”

From the living room, John could still see the three girls talk on the backseat of the car, but he couldn’t see Sam and his new “friend” since they were on the porch. He had a little idea of what was happening. After all, he took girls to the prom too and then back to their parents home. And he “told them goodnight” as they were saying back in the days. He may be older now, there were things that never changed.

Dean couldn’t bear it anymore. He burst into the entrance and nearly flew the door off its handle while opening it. John could literally see smoke going out of his ears when he followed him to find that Lucifer guy kissing Sam on the mouth and gesturing Dean to wait a minute by holding his finger up at him. That guy wasn’t lacking of daring or sass. John didn’t know if he liked it or not, but for now he settled to just bring Dean back inside.

On the porch, Sam and Lucifer parted.

“You made me wait for long, Sam.” Lucifer purred.  
“The important is that I finally said yes.”  
“Would you like to go somewhere tomorrow? Just the two of us.”  
“Yes.” Sam agreed with the biggest pleasure.  
“I’m calling you on the phone.”  
“Goodnight.”

A last wet kiss noise nearly made Dean throw up. John laughed to his first son’s protective instinct over his youngest. He watched Lucifer dance his way back to his car where the girls cheered for him. And Sam stepped inside with a dreamy look on his face.

Less than an hour after, once Dean had calmed down enough and Sam had told John everything that happened at the prom, the three Winchesters were in bed. Though John heard Sam talk. Contrary to Dean who was snoring already, Sam was on the phone.

Ah to be young again.


End file.
